Stories of a Hybrid
by Deadblackkat
Summary: There's a new captain in the soul society. she's mysterious, troublesome, and did i mention she's half hollow? this is the story of her life as a captain.
1. A new Captain

Hiya! this is the story of a hybrid. it is written in first person, with a few third person pieces to understand what happens. if you see a * of one or more, they are notes. okie! so far, i want a pairing, but i don't know which to do... umm... it's either going to be IchigoXOC, or HitsugayaXOC. definite UkitakeXUnohana.

* * *

Prologue:

"She certainly qualifies for the position of captain of the third squad..."

"Shinda*, what do you say, do you accept?"

"I do, and please, use my full name..."

"I apologize, Shinda Kuroneko.**" I smiled and walked out. I grabbed the captain's cloak and put it on. 'time to meet my new squad.' I thought and shunpo-ed to the third squad barracks.

"We're going to meet our new captain today." Someone said, but I was still a ways away. I was a Neko***. I could hear the entire conversation.

"I heard they graduated the academy in a month!"

"A month?! The shortest anyone's EVER finished the academy was six months!"

"They must be really strong..." I finally got to the door and opened it.

"Ohayou! I'm Shinda Kuroneko, your new captain!" I said and walked in.

"She..." A brunette whispered to the blonde next to her. "only looks six..."

"Actually I'm four." I said. They all looked at me. "As you can see, I'm a Neko." I looked around the room. "So... who's my Fukutaichou?" A blonde stepped forward and bowed.

"Kira Izuru."

"Oh! So you're the one that Fox-Face told me about!"

"Fox face?"

"Yep! As you can see, I'm not from around here."

"Oh... well, if you need anything, I'll help."

"Umm... is there milk around here? And maybe a fish..." I tapped my upper lip.

"Alright. I'll get those..." Kira stood up and walked away. 'Being a captain may not be so bad...' I thought.

Ch: 1- New faces.

"As you all know, the third squad captain's seat has been filled."

"Really? I wonder who it is?"

"Hmm... as long as they can fight, I'm good."

"Please come in, Shinda." I walked in.

"Hiya!" I said and saw everyone stare at me. "And Old man, it's Shinda KURONEKO, Not just Shinda." I smiled and tilted my head.

"Old man?" A man in a straw hat and a pink coat said.

"Pinky, I can do as I want..." I said, and to prove the point, I jumped on his hat and sat there.

"Pinky?" A white haired man said and he coughed a bit of blood up.

"Hmm... Captain TB!" I said and pointed at him.

"She's got worse nicknames than Yachiru..." A woman with two braids said.

"Shut it, kitty-worshiper." I said to her. I jumped down off pinky's hat and landed squarely on my feet.

"K-Kitty worshiper?" The woman said.

"Don't think I don't hear you... 'Yoruichi-sama... let me comb your fur... ha ha!" I said and did a back-flip when she tried to grab me.

"Looks like we have a trouble maker..." A snow-haired boy said.

"And I enjoy it, shortie..." I said.

"Shortie..." The short boy said. "I'm not short!" He said, but a black-haired woman stopped him.

"Please stop, Shinda Kuroneko." She said and smiled sweetly.

"Ehh? Who are you?"

"Unohana Retsu."

"Alright... since you're nice, you don't get a nickname, Unohana-Taichou."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Your welcome!" I turned to the old man. "Can we have proper introductions and get on with the meeting?" He just looked at me shocked, then nodded.

***

"So let me get this strait... Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana-Taichou, Byakuya..."

"Kuchiki..." Byakuya said, but I ignored him.

"Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and Ukitake. All very good names, but I'm not going to remember them... so here are my names for you in the same order! Old-man, Kitty-Worshiper, Unohana-Taichou, petals, puppy, pinky, shortie, bells, vampire, and captain TB."

"Why do I get a weird nick-name?" Komamura said.

"Because I don't see you as someone to respect, yet, until then, I will call you by those names." I laughed then sat down and began to groom my cheeks. "Please continue the meeting."

"Alright." Yamamoto said and continued to address the issues at hand. When we were finished I stretched and went back to the third squad barracks.

"I'm back!" I said and was greeted by stares. "aw, cheer up! I know!" I quickly left and went to the tenth squad. "Watermelon!" I said and Matsumoto came out.

"Watermelon? That's a weird name..."

"I don't care... can you bring some sake to the third squad? We are going to have a party. Tell Pinky to come too."

"Pinky?"

"Yeah! Straw hat, pink coat thing..."

"Oh."

"He and you are invited too!"

"Alright!" Matsumoto left and I went back to the squad.

"Alright, please sit down at a table, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yep!" as if on cue, Matsumoto walked in holding fifty-plus bottles of sake. "Please enjoy!" I said and smiled sweetly. I heard a few murmurs and then Kira took a glass and drank it. Slowly other people began to drink too. Before long, Shunsui came.

"I heard there was a party and that I was invited."

"Yep! Pinky was invited. Take a seat wherever you want." I said.

"Nanao's going to beat me..." Shunsui sat down and took a bottle ant drank some. "But it's not my fault... it's only proper to agree when you are invited."

"Right!" I said. After a while, everyone was drunk. I saw how sick they were getting and frowned. "I didn't expect it all to be gone..." I said looking at the bottles. I sighed and walked over to Shunsui. I placed my hand on his chest. "Transfer from him to me..." I whispered and something happened. I then went to Kira and all of the squad, doing the same thing. I ended with Matsumoto. Everyone started to get up, remembering that they got sick but not feeling bad.

"What happened?" Shunsui said.

"I just used one of my powers." I said and felt woozy and sat down.

"What did you do? I should have a hangover!" Matsumoto said.

"I took the alcohol out of all of you, and put it in me." I said.

"You did what?" Kira said.

"Don't make me repeat myself... you were all sick..." I said, getting light-headed.

"That's fifty-three bottles of sake!" Matsumoto said.

"I'll be fine!" I said, standing up. "I may not look it, but I can drink more and not get drunk."

"That's insane!"

"No it's not..." I said, but then I vomited. "Forgot about that..." I said then collapsed on the ground.

***

"Is she alright?"

"She should be okay... most of it was already gone..." Unohana said.

"Urg..." I sat up. "I collapsed?" I said.

"Yes, the alcohol took it's toll... don't do that again."

"I had to! They were all sick!"

"And I could handle them if I needed to."

"Leave me alone!" I said.

"I want to ask you something..."

"What?"

"Why do you have hollow blood?"

"You took my blood?"

"Yes."

"Darn... I thought I could keep it a secret for a little bit longer..." I sighed. "Promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise."

"I'm half hollow... my mother was a shinigami, and my dad was a hollow." I said.

"I understand." Unohana said. "I won't tell anyone unless you want me to."

"Thank you." I said and got up to leave. "I hope to see you again, Unohana-Taichou."

"As do I, as do I..." she said and I left.

* * *

Yay! ch 1 is done! i lke the nick names i gave them.

*Shinda meand 'Dead'

** Shinda Kuroneko is supposed to mean 'Dead Black Cat'.

*** A Neko is a cat person.


	2. Secret's Out

hiya! i'm finally working on this again! i almost finished ch 3! i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ch: 2- Secret's out.

*** four months later***

I was slowly being accepted. No-one except Unohana knew my secret. That is, until...

"Dammit! Why does this happen every time I come here..." Someone said and they rounded the corner and out of instinct, I pushed him down and sat on top of him. "H-Hey! Get off!"

"Why?"

"Dammit! Kenpachi's trying to fight me again."

"Bells is trying to fight you?" I said and blinked.

"Yes! Now get off me!" He said and I got off. "Who are you anyway?

"Shinda Kuroneko." I said. "And you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." he said.

"Ichigo, huh? Alright, Berry... I'll help you."

"I'm not a berry!"

"Whatever..." Kenpachi rounded the corner and I quickly put my hand on his chest and whispered "Visible only to me..." Kenpachi came over, thinking he saw Ichigo.

"Where did he go?"

"Where did who go, Bells?"

"Ichigo! Where did he go? He was just here!"

"I think you might be hallucinating..."

"I saw him too, Ken-Chan!" Yachiru popped out from over Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Aww! So cute!" I said. "So, do you want some candy?"

"CANDY?!?" Yachiru perked up.

"Haha I'll take that as a yes." I dug into my pocket and handed her a small bag filled with treats.

"Ken-Chan! I like her!"

"Whatever... there's no-one to fight... I'll go..."

"Bye bye, Kitty-Chan!" Yachiru waved.

"Bye!" I said, and when they vanished from view, I turned back to Ichigo and placed my hand on his chest. "Revert back to normal." Ichigo became visible again.

"What was that?"

"One of my powers." I said. "I can bend light to make someone seem invisible except to me."

"Thanks..."

"Bye berry! I gotta go see Unohana-Taichou!" I said and left. I walked to the fourth squad and opened the doors. "Unohana-Taichou! I'm here for my check-up!" I said.

"Right on time!" She said. "Please sit up here." I climbed up and sat down. "Has the blood been reacting to anything?"

"Well, it did react to Berry... does he have a hollow?"

"Berry? Ichigo?"

"Yep." I said, and started kicking my legs. "He was different than everyone else, and my instincts told me to help him."

"Kenpachi was on his tail again?"

"Yep. Bells wanted to hurt my berry." I said. "I'm claiming him as my Nii-Sama."

"As your brother?"

"Yep!" I said and started purring. "And your my Oka-San."

"ha ha... alright." She said and hugged me. "But what happened to your real family?"

"My mom was killed by a hollow... and my dad was killed by a Quincy."

"Oh poor you... any siblings?"

"No... I'm alone."

"That's okay. I'll be by your side."

"Really?" My eyes lit up.

"I promise!"

"Yay!" I said.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Give these to Ukitake." she handed me a bottle of medication.

"Alright!" I said and hopped down to the ground. I waved good-bye and left. I was walking when I came across Hitsugaya wearing a dress. "Hiya Shortie! You look like a girl in that!"

"Shinda..." He was irritated.

"Yes?"

"You are going to be like your name soon..."

"What? Black?"

"No, Dead." He pulled out Hyonimaru and chased after me.

"AAH!!!!" I yelled and saw Kenpachi and hid behind him. "Bells, help me..."

"Ehh?" Kenpachi looked around at me.

"Ken-Chan! It's Kitty-Chan! Let's help her! She gives me candies!" Yachiru said.

"SHINDA!!!!!" Hitsugaya yelled and turned the corner.

"Yo. Toushirou, looks like ya wanna fight... fight me!" Kenpachi said.

"No thanks... I'm looking for Shinda."

"Well, she's not on my list of people to fight, so I don't care where she is."

"Whatever..." Hitsugaya ran past Kenpachi, not noticing me up on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ken-Chan..." I said and climbed down.

"Ken-Chan doesn't think you're fun to fight..." Yachiru said. "Mainly because he hasn't seen you fight..." As if on cue, a hell's butterfly came down and rested on my finger.

"Hollows in the area, please exterminate them..." I said, stating the message. "Alright..." I said and ran off. Little did I know that Kenpachi and Yachiru were following me. When I got to the area the hollow were in, I stopped and looked at them then brought out my Zanpaku-to. "Decide, Shukumei*!" My sword took the shape of a scythe with two prongs**. My outfit turned white and frayed. I looked at the hollows and cried as I cut them down. "Your destiny ends here." I said and sealed Shukumei away and wiped off the tears.

"Wow... you're strong... let's fight." Kenpachi said, and I backed away and turned tail and ran.

"Darn..." I said and saw Hitsugaya with a frozen Matsumoto. "Shortie!" I said and hid myself behind him. "Kenpachi's trying to kill me!"

"And I care why?" Came his cold reply.

"Because if you don't, I won't tell you where Matsumoto keeps her sake and the pictures of you asleep."

"What?" Hitsugaya half yelled. "She takes pictures of me asleep?"

"Yep." I said and felt something. "oh crud..." I said and Kenpachi rounded the corner. "Gotta go!"

"Shinda!" Hitsugaya yelled. I ran away with Kenpachi on my tail.

"Darn it! Why can he sense me... he has a horrible sense of direction, yet he always finds me..." I said, hopping into a small garden and running into the thirteenth squad barracks. "Waah! Uki-Chan! Help me!"  
"Shinda? What's wrong?" Ukitake asked and set down his cup of tea.

"Kenpachi's on my tail, and can actually sense me! Hide me..." I said.

"That's not good, we don't need a dead captain..."

"Please?" I looked at Ukitake with pleading eyes. He sighed and raised his Reatsu a bit, just enough to mask mine. "Thank you! oh... before I forget... Unohana-Taichou wanted me to give you these." I handed him the medication.

"Thank you." he said and patted my head. Just then, Ichigo ran in and shut the door and looked at me and Ukitake.

"Kenpachi on your tail too?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes... wait... 'too'?"

"Yep... Bells saw me fighting and now wants to fight me..." I said.

"Bells?"

"Yeah! You know! 'bells'?" I said while motioning my hands to show Kenpachi's hair spikes and the bells on the end.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

"Anyway... it seems he can sense me, so..." I motioned towards Ukitake. "Uki-Chan here raised his Reatsu to hide me. I still haven't thanked him yet..." I said and started thinking. I smiled and then walked over to Ukitake. I placed my hands on his chest. "Transfer from him to me..." I whispered and then broke the hold. "Your TB shouldn't bother you for about a year." I said and smiled.

"What did you do?" Ukitake asked.

"Not much, just moved it somewhere else."

"To where?" Ukitake asked.

"To..." I stopped and then started coughing and eventually coughed up blood. Ukitake and Ichigo just looked at me. "Ugh... forgot about that..." I said and wiped my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Ukitake said and made me sit down.

"Yeah... I..." I started another coughing fit and this time, a good amount came out. "Ugh... going to take some getting used to..."

"You moved my TB into your body?" He asked.

"Yeah... I can..." Another coughing fit. "Take someone's disease and make it my own until it goes away, or a year passes." I had another coughing fit. "If it goes away, the person I took the ailment from will never get it back... I was hoping this would..." Another fit. "happen because of my..." Another fit. "'Unique' immune system..." I looked at how much blood I coughed up... probably half of my blood.

"How are you still alive and conscious?" Ichigo asked.

"Heh..." I had another fit, this time, a river of blood came out. "Ugh... like I said, I have a 'Unique' immune system..."

"How is it unique?"

"I'm not like you, I'm..." I shut my eyes and laid back, Ukitake and Ichigo got worried. I sighed and crossed my arms on my chest. "I'm not a normal shinigami... if it got out what I was, I would be killed..." I said.

"You would be killed?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah... let me sleep a bit... tell Unohana-Taichou I gave you permission to know... but don't tell anyone..." I said and fell asleep. I heard Ichigo and Ukitake leave the room and shut the door.

*** Unohana***

"She said you could know?" Unohana asked.

"Yeah... what is she talking about?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, Ukitake, sit down please..."

"What's wrong?" Ukitake said, sitting.

"Shinda isn't a regular shinigami..."

"We know that! We want to know what the secret is!" Ichigo said.

"Shinda is only half shinigami."

"half? So she's half human?" Ukitake asked.

"No, she's half Hollow..." Ichigo fell backwards when Unohana said that.

"So she's a visard?" Ichigo asked, standing back up.

"No, she is not a visard, she is half hollow, half shinigami." Unohana said. "Her father was a hollow, and her mother was a shinigami." Unohana looked at Ukitake. "she's a hybrid."

"Hybrids are illegal! If this gets out... she's going to be executed!" Ukitake said.

"I know that! But we can't tell anyone!" Unohana said. "She's just a girl..."

"You connected with her... didn't you?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes... please take me to her." Unohana got up and followed Ukitake and Ichigo to where Shinda was.

***Normal***

"Is she going to be alright?" Ukitake asked.

"She should be fine... it looks like her instant regeneration helped her out."

"Looks like she's waking up." Ichigo said. I opened my eyes and looked around. "Hey there." Ichigo said and I looked at the three shinigami standing over me.

"Oka-San?" I said as my eyes set on Unohana. "OKA-SAN!" I yelled and hugged the unsuspecting shinigami. I let her go and looked at Ukitake. "Oto-san!" I said and hugged Ukitake. I then looked at Ichigo. "Nii-Sama!" I said and hugged him, my grin growing bigger. Unohana sat down and so did Ukitake.

"What... the..." Ichigo started to say.

"Don't finish that sentence, Kurosaki..." Ukitake said quickly. I looked at the two who were arguing and started crying.

"Oto-San... Nii-Sama..." I whined.

"I feared this would happen..." Unohana said. "She lost her memory, thus is replacing us as her 'family'." I yawned, and then crawled into Unohana's lap and fell asleep. She started stroking my hair. "Until she regains her memory, we will have to pose as her family. I will tell Yamamoto-Soutaichou the situation." Ukitake nodded, and Ichigo scoffed.

"Ichigo, you helped get her in this mess..." Ukitake said.

"Fine! I'll help... but don't call me 'son'... it's too creepy..." Ichigo said and Ukitake sipped his tea.

This was the beginning of my Story...

* * *

well? what do you guys think? please read and review!

*Shukumei means 'fate, destiny'

** her shikai resembles that of dark Rukia's, but it's different. she can alter your fate, and erase memories, but not like the two people in fade to black. she alters it after she destroys it (like how Ichigo was forgotten because Rukia was forgotten, that wouldn't be the case. everyone would remember Ichigo, but not Rukia if Shinda used it on her. People would say someone else committed the crime. for ex. instead of Rukia turning Ichigo into a shinigami, Renji turned him into a shinigami, that's what everyone would think.)


End file.
